Armistice
by TheVicksburg
Summary: How did Emi met and become Amaya and Ker's meister? This really long and pointless oneshot tells it all. From the snowy city of Houston to the 8 O'Clock train to Nevada. Watch out for Amaya's potty mouth! Companion to Headstrong. Read it and review. -OCs-


_For all of ya'll out there who're wondering how Emi, Amaya, and Ker met, here it is. A one-shot of wonders and a flurry of emotions._

_Disclaimer: I own everything. Except Starbucks. That, I don't own._

_Review. Because, you know. I love you all. And you guys love me. Right? Oh, and this is also in Emi's P.O.V. _

_(A/N: The things in italics before or after the spoken words are the person's thoughts, that Emi can't hear.)_

_Starbucks Has More Than Coffee_

I've always loved Starbucks. I'm obsessed with coffee. I don't know why, it's just delicious. My motto, which you might've not know, is 'A morning without coffee is like sleep.' I tried my best to go to Starbucks every week, twice at the minimum, until I moved to Nevada to attend Shibusen. I knew all the workers there and could hold conversations with them. I'm picky when it comes to food and drinks, mainly drinks like coffee, so after all my visits, they had memorized what I wanted. Tall White Chocolate Mocha, Non-Decaf. That's all I ever drank. Seriously.

Sometime in December, I want to say, I went to Starbucks as normal. I was accompanied by this kid in my class, Daniel, I think was his name. He shared my Starbucks obsession and would go with me every once in awhile. We had to walk from the high school we attended to the Starbucks, which was about 3 blocks, 10 minutes minimum if you walked. It was snowing, perfect coffee weather, the sidewalk and street was pure white and empty. Well, besides the stray animals and hardcore joggers, it was pretty quiet and calm.

"Today was tiring." I sniffed, examining the different stores we passed. An IHOP, Danny's, Applebee's. Yeah, we had a lot of restaurants. Our school lets us leave campus for lunch, so it was convenient for all those restaurants to be within walking distance. IHOP is the place if you want to be cool, because all the neutral people, which is more than half of our school, go and hang out there. Danny's is good if you're that Hispanic or preppy kind of person, the music they play there is nice, but I can't understand it. Applebee's if you're darker, since the lighting there is pretty dark itself. They play good music. If you're like Danny and me, you go to Starbucks.

"Hmm." Danny sighed. I can tell you, just by looking at him, he's the quiet type. I mean, that's good, other people love talking to him. He's got black hair that spikes due to his haircut and wears glasses. Those old wired frame ones, but they look okay on him. When he gets to talking, he can be one of the funniest people you can meet. But, he's not that mean funny, where he makes fun of people. That nice funny that can keep making you laugh days or weeks later. I like hanging out with him, especially if I'm feeling like crap.

We passed the sweetspot, where all the popular people hang out. Those stereotypical bitchy type people. Well, maybe not everyone. Some of the people there are nice, I mean, I've been there. It's small and kinda cramped, but has a nice selection of yogurt and toppings. The workers are very nice but quiet, especially Mellissa, this shy bookworm, who got her job because her dad started the whole mini chain.

I pushed open the doors of Starbucks, chuckling to myself as the warm air pushed my hair back. Danny followed with a frown. He's the type of person who loves the winter and night time. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and got in line. I stood behind him, since I'd rather be second than first. My mother used to tell me I was a leader, not a follower. But, she's dead, and I hate leading, so I guess it doesn't matter. I looked around the roomy little building. A few couples were by the window bar, snuggling and laughing with each other. Some families were sharing cookies and muffins, while playing or talking amongst themselves. I looked towards the counter and raised an eyebrow.

Management had put out a 'Help Wanted' Ad in the newspaper and on their windows. I had considered applying, but I'd rather have someone else make the coffee for me, not make it for someone else. That sounds hard and tiring. I barely get enough sleep as it is. My therapist and doctor said I suffered from insomnia, and that I should limit my physical activities, which I gladly agreed to. The less work the better.

The sign had been up for not that long, and it looks like someone applied. It was a girl with blood red hair, in that layered emo look, which surprised and impressed me. Usually, the workers here were either blonde or brunette. There's one worker with black hair but she rarely comes in. She also had bright green eyes and looked royally bored. The uniform was black pants, a white short sleeved button down shirt and a black apron with the Starbucks logo, and the new girl made it look kinda scary.

Danny stepped up to the corner, snapping me out of thoughts, and eyed the menu. The girl, who was previously looking out the window, gave him a side glance and rolled her eyes. She propped her head on her palm and looked at him then at me. "Welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?" She sniffed coldly, biting the nail on her middle finger. Hmm, is that a subliminal message?

"Two white chocolate mocha's. Tall." The other reason I like going to Starbucks with Danny is that no matter what, he always orders and pays for my coffee. It might because of his gratitude towards me for introducing him to coffee and Starbucks or maybe just him being a gentleman. Either way, I'm not gonna complain. The girl shrugged and punched the order into the computer before pausing. "Decaf?"

Danny looked at me and shook my head. "Regular." The girl nodded and tapped her fingers against the computer screen, impatiently. The small screen in front of the counter, which was like a well guarded fort, blinking to life and flashed '_$7.97' _in neon blue. The girl jerked her thumb at the screen, obviously not wanting to recite the price. Danny handed her a ten dollar bill and stuffed his hands back in his pocket when she took it from him. He stepped back next to me and muttered something I didn't catch. He took the change from the girl and stuffed that in his pocket.

She pulled two cups from the dispenser and took out a black sharpie from the pocket of her apron. She held it inches from the cup and looked at the two of us. "You want it hot?" Danny gave her this weird look, "_That's the fucking idea lady. _Yes." The girl quirked an eyebrow and stared at him emotionless. "I can read minds… Asshole." She said in monotone, dropping both of her hands onto the counter and tilted her head to the side. I looked at Danny and noticed her had a nervous look on his face. I looked between the two utterly confused.

"Shit." He said, looking away from the girl's gaze. I looked back at her and noticed she had a name tag. How I missed that- I don't know. Amaya. She's not from here. You don't hear that type of name from a native of Houston. "No coffee for you." She said simply, putting one cup back into the dispenser.

"Noooo. I'm sorry. _Imma sue her ass." _He cried, in his signature calm and sad voice.

Amaya paused and stared at him. "I'm calling security. SECURITY." She called, looking behind her. Another one of the workers, his name's Alejandro, looked at her in surprise. He looked over at Danny and me then at her.

"Nooo."

"SECURITY."

"They can't touch me. The Constitution says 'We the people'…_" _Leave it to Danny to be funny at a time like this. Oh, He's also failing History. He obviously doesn't know about the constitution or what his rights are. Or that he can't do shit if security does come.

"Fine." She looked back at him with the same bored expression she had when we first walked in, but this evil gleam in her eyes scared me.

"911. Raaaaape." She said rather loudly, loudly enough that the few people in the building stopped and looked over in horror.

"Wait, what?" Danny looked at her astonishment and fear. He has a very dirty mind when it comes down to sexual stuff. But, anything where he or anyone's accused of rape, he freaks out. It's actually very funny.

"Nah, we don't call the cops." She chuckled, covering her mouth her hand, which the sleeve of her shirt covered.

"Oh. Yay." Danny let out a breath of relief. The other people who had were watching the commotion had turned back to their drinks and snacks.

"But seriously, get out of here." Amaya said in all seriousness. Alejandro was staring at us in confusion and fear. He's not that older than me, maybe 16? I think his parents have some sort of psychic seeing ability, considering Lady GaGa's single _'Alejandro' _came out not to long ago.

"And me coffee?" Danny said childishly. He doesn't seem to take Amaya seriously, which isn't looking like a good idea. I get this dark chill just being within 5 feet of her. The way she's calmly looking at Danny seems misleading.

"You can go to the nearest Stripes and get some cheap-ass coffee there." She retorted. "SECURITY. Escort this man off the premises." I don't think she's realized that there is no security here. There was some ordinance that tried to get security in restaurants, but it got laughed at by city council members.

"Nooo. Alright." He gave in. "… A good tip? I'll tip you good."

"Sir… Do you know how wrong that sounds?" She asked skeptically, obviously not amused at his banter, which sometimes, gets him in a lot of trouble. But it's funny to watch.

"…No?"

"Sir. Just leave."

"Fine, you bitch." He huffed, which he followed up with a pout. I slowly brought my palm to my forehead and sighed in frustration. This has never happened before, and I just want some coffee. I'm just kinda standing here, watching everything unfold.

"Have a nice day!" Amaya said cheerfully, giving him a slight wave with a grin. Danny narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"Fine. I'll just go get some wannabe Starbucks…McCafe…" He muttered dejected. Amaya tilted her head back and leaned against the side of the counter. This was entertaining her. Bitch.

"Haha. We got the good coffee here, motherfucker." I winced at her language. I had never heard anyone say that in public so easily, without any worry about judgment. Some people had turned back to watch when they realized they weren't done fighting.

"I know," He sniffed, "Mommi!" He cried, fake wiping his eyes. Amaya rolled her eyes and stretched her arms behind her back. "Yeah, go cry to your mom, pansy-ass." She motioned to the door with her index and middle finger. Is that another subliminal message?

"_Imma sue her ass. Wait… Is she still reading my mind…"_

"Yes, sir. I still am. I'll sue your family for everything they have." She threatened lowly, tilting her head back so the light shrouded her eyes with shadows. I widened my eyes in horror. So did everyone else watching. Amaya had this evil aura that surrounded her and sent chills down anyone spine.

"What are the charges?" He asked incredulously. He had a confused and challenging gleam in his eye that made me want to punch him.

"Assault, Resisting Arrest, and Trespassing." She stated simply, popping her knuckles, like she was about to fight someone.

"Assault? Trespassing? I just want some fucking Starbucks!" He cried, throwing his hands over his head in exasperation. Amaya looked at him calmly, almost tauntingly.

"Sir, why are you still on the premises? SECURITY." She was enjoying this, that bitch. I wanted to say something, but I was to scared to. I don't want to be sued or be a part of the banter.

"It's a public place! Where is your manager?" He demanded, obviously not joking around anymore. She smirked smugly at him, "You're talking to her." That was total bullshit, and I would've pointed it out, but Danny interrupted me. He actually fell for it…

"Ohh. _Didn't see that coming."_

"I bet you didn't."

"You're a lousy one, then."

"Guess who doesn't give a damn." It wasn't a question, more of a statement, and Amaya looked pleased that she was aggravating Danny.

"You?" He asked skeptically, he already knew the answer, but he always does that.

"Me. Now, good-bye, sir. Have a good day!" She really wanted him to leave. And she mock saluted him and stuck out her tongue.

"May I slap you?" He said rather quickly. It was an impulse reply. He had to say it and annoy her. She quickly composed herself and smiled slyly. "No, you may not. But you can leave the premises before I involve the HPD."

"Fine."

"Thank you and have a good day!" She waved as Danny spun around and stalked out of the restaurant. I stared at his retreating back, until the door slammed shut, then I looked back at Amaya. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What's your name?" She asked in that monotone voice she used earlier. "Emi." I replied. Everyone had turned back before she asked my name, mainly because Danny had left. "Hmm…" Amaya hummed as she grabbed one of the cups from the dispenser and wrote something on it then tossed it to Alejandro. "Tall White Chocolate Mocha, Non-Decaf." Alejandro nodded and started to prepare the drink. I walked over to the side of the counter where you get your drink. Amaya had gotten some of those old headphones from beneath the counter and put them on.

I pulled a small pamphlet form the rack and skimmed through it. I was so engrossed in it, I jumped when the bell signaling someone entered rang. I looked over and saw this small blonde girl walking over to the counter. Her bangs were cut at her eyebrows and the tips of her hair spiked out. She wasn't dressed for the snow, clad only in some baggy Capri's, a long-sleeved red and white striped shirt and beret. But she was pretty with blue eyes. That typical blonde hair and blue eyes type of girl.

"Ale-Ale-Alejandro," Amaya sang, writing something on another cup, and tossed it to Alejandro, who didn't look happy, "Tall Cherry Hot Chocolate." I think that's one of their special promotion drinks. The girl skipped over and stood next to me. She radiated a very cheery and calming aura, which might be why the cold didn't bother her. Ha, that was a stupid joke.

It was silent afterwards, only the sound of the machines whirring. Alejandro handed me my drink then got back to work on the little blonde girls' drink. I walked over and sat at the back of the store, where there was maybe two tables. It was secluded and quiet, the perfect place to read. I started reading _The Red Badge of Courage_, something I have for reading class. If I want to pass, that is.

"Hey." I looked up in surprise, the monotone voice gave away who it was. Amaya sat in a chair opposite of me and snatched the book from my hand. She inspected the cover then read the summary on the back. She frowned and tossed in onto the table. "That sounds uninteresting." She drawled. A few minutes passed in silence, Amaya was looking outside and I was staring at her, trying to figure out why she was sitting at the table, with me. She had taken off the apron and name tag, so I guessed she was off the clock.

"Um… Any reason you're here- Not to sound rude or anything." I asked. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and shrugged. "Because you've got a different soul wavelength than everyone I've met here." I froze and watched her carefully. I knew what a meister was, both my parents were meisters. They told me I was one and they wanted to send my off to Shibusen, but they died a month later.

"Hmm. I guess you know what I'm talking about." Amaya said with a nod. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked over her shoulder. That little blonde girl was sitting by the door, swaying side to side to the music playing. "Her names Ker, she's a weapon."

"So, you really can read minds?" I asked. She chuckled and waved me off. "Of course, I'm just that fucking awesome." I flinched again, but she didn't notice. I picked up the book and put in my backpack. I stood up and Amaya looked back at me with a puzzled expression. "You're a weapon, aren't you?" She smirked and waved me off, again.

"Why else would I talk to someone like you. Ker and I are looking for a meister and you're soul wavelength seems compatible for two weapons."

"Wait," I held up my hand, "Are two related?" I had to ask, they seem so different, but I've heard of meisters that wield two weapons. But they have to be pretty skilled to do that…

"Nope. I met her awhile back in Galveston. Our weapon forms are similar, but we're polar opposites when it comes to power." I didn't say anything, and she continued. "I have the power of dark and she's got the power of light." I looked over at Ker, I haven't met anyone with such an unusual name, who was now drawing on a napkin with a red crayon.

"So, you two need a meister-" Amaya nodded, "Oh… I don't know. I've haven't had or wielded a weapon before, let only two." Amaya rolled her eyes and stood up. "Yeah, that's too fucking bad. But, I'm sure you can do it. Besides, I never _asked_ if you wanted to be our meister." I stared at her, that threat scares me to this day. She waved over Ker, who jumped off the stool she was sitting on and skipped over next to us. She smiled and waved.

"Ker, this is Emi. Emi, Ker." I don't think she wanted to introduce us, she doesn't seem like the talkative type. "She might be our meister."

Ker looked at me then jumped up and down. "Really? We're gonna be such good friends! Meisters and weapons are the best partners and friends!" She was very hyper, I could tell from the sheer excitement and happiness radiating off her. I didn't have the heart to point out Amaya said 'might', and, by the looks of it neither did Amaya. "Y-yeah." I said, smiling nervously. "We're gonna be the best of friends."

"Yay! Does this mean we can go to Shibusen…?" Amaya looked up at me and quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, Emi, does it mean we can go to Shibusen?" She confuses me, and so does Ker, but it looked like I didn't have a choice. "Okay?" Ker was almost bouncing off the walls in excitement. Amaya grabbed Ker by the collar and dragged her towards the exit. "Meet us here tomorrow, there's a train leaving to Nevada at 8." I nodded and waved half-heartedly. It was still snowing and I was confused, tired, and lost. I'm leaving to Shibusen in less than 11 hours. I left and went home to pack. And sleep, I'll need that.

(A/N: _This came out longer than I intended it to be. Over 3,000 words. A new record.)_


End file.
